


Play the Game

by BetaCobra



Series: Cobra Kai Drabbles [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Dating, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaCobra/pseuds/BetaCobra
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles centered around Miguel/Hawk.Written concurrently with "Killer Queen"
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Cobra Kai Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980616
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. One on One

“Wanna stay after and go one-on-one?” asked Miguel after practice.

“ _Here_?” Hawk arched his eyebrows suggestively, his pitch rising in fake shock. Miguel gave his back a playful shove and Hawk caught himself before he tripped, laughing. “Oh, you meant karate! I’m always down for that.”

Shaking his head while he led them to the backroom of the dojo, Miguel quipped, “You’re down for a lot it sounds like. First to five points, loser buys the Powerades after?”

“As long as you don’t hold back,” said Hawk.

Miguel grinned, tugging Hawk closer by his white gi belt. “Do I ever?”


	2. Movie Night

Hawk launched Netflix on the television screen. “ _Escape From New York_ , right?” he asked, verifying the title of the film they’d been told to watch.

Miguel plopped next to him on the couch. “Yeah. Sensei said he’d lend me his copy, but it was on VHS. I think it was an old rental, from something called 'Blockbuster'?”

Shrugging, Hawk selected the film and the two of them settled down. After about ten minutes, Miguel leaned in closer, resting his head on Hawk’s shoulder.

Hawk smirked, elbowing him. “Hey, no sleeping through the movie, man.”

“Nope,” agreed Miguel. “Just getting comfortable.”


	3. Look-Over

“Dude, that babe behind the counter’s totally checking you out.”

Miguel glanced from their booth over to the girl behind the register, who was giving him a look-over. He smiled on reflex, immediately regretting it when the girl winked back. “Oh shit,” he muttered, “do you think she thinks I’m flirting with her?”

“Better let her down easy then,” Hawk chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. Then, wrapping his arm all the way around, he suggested, “Or you can totally break her heart right now.”

Miguel snorted but accepted the invitation for a kiss. “I think she’ll get over it.”


	4. Stripe

“So, what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?”

Miguel’s eyes scoped Hawk’s car. The Sentra had that freshly painted shine that had the sun reflecting off the bold red stripe colored down the middle of the black vehicle. “Very nice,” he commented. Hawk swelled at the compliment. “And your parents didn’t give any pushback?”

“Nah. Actually, they seemed really happy to get it done for me.”

Miguel chuckled under his breath as he spotted the new vanity plate: THEHWK. It was so extra but so Hawk.

“Go grab your sunglasses,” Hawk told him. “Let’s take it out for a ride.”


	5. Messy

Miguel turned off the faucet, rinsing out the paper towel. Hawk reached for it. “I got it,” Miguel told him, wiping the blood from Hawk’s upper lip that was dribbling from his nose.

“I can do it,” Hawk mumbled. He looked equal parts angry and ashamed. But instead of reaching for the paper towel again, his fingers drifted up to his mohawk. It looked so messy now from the guy having poured the drink on it.

“I know.” Miguel remembered how humiliating it had felt to have pepto poured on him. “At least you left him with a shiner, huh?”


	6. HORSE

Miguel loved the sound a basketball made when it hit nothing but net, and a big smile lit up his face when his shot scored. “Aw yeah, who’s the man?” he bragged, running to grab the ball before it bounced off the court.

“Lucky shot,” replied Hawk.

“How do you spell HORSE again?” Miguel parried sarcastically, dribbling the ball up to him.

Hawk’s eyebrows rose. “Why don’t you _show_ me who’s the man?” he egged on, grinning too when Miguel shoved the ball in his arms before grabbing both sides of his face and planting a kiss on his mouth.


	7. Merch

“Aren’t you gonna wear something with the logo, like mine?” asked Hawk, watching Miguel pull a red tank top from his closet. “Sensei said to plug the merch today at the beach.”

“You and I both know you’re just gonna take off your shirt and show off your tat,” pointed out Miguel.

“Heh. Got me there.”

Miguel reached into his closet and grabbed his Cobra Kai cap, plopping it on his head. “How’s that? Better?”

Standing up from the bed, Hawk walked over and flipped the hat over backward. “Now you’re cool.”

“I’m always cool,” joked Miguel, shoving his shoulder.


	8. Cover

“What should our cover story be?” asked Hawk. They were both covered in mud from Sensei Lawrence’s lesson. An explanation would be required. They were used to it by this point.

“Ya-Ya doesn’t ask questions anymore,” Miguel said.

Hawk snorted. “Lucky. So what should I tell _my_ parents?”

“I dunno.” Miguel shrugged. “They believed you got bit by that dog while just walking home, this should be easier to explain, right?”

“I’m running out of lies, man.”

Thinking over it a second, Miguel suggested, “Well, how about you get cleaned up at my place? Ya-Ya won’t snitch on you, either.”


	9. Props

“Aren’t you gonna give me props for kicking your ass today?”

Miguel jutted his chin out at Hawk but couldn’t hold back his grin. “Sure. What are we at now? One win for you and, oh, a dozen for me? But who’s counting, amirite?”

He laughed when Hawk grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. “What’s the matter?” teased Hawk. “The champ afraid of some competition?”

Chuckling, Miguel grasped his wrists, disarmed him, and flipped them around, so he was pushing Hawk against the wall this time. “The champ’s not afraid of anything,” he declared before kissing him.


	10. Pause

Miguel’s breath was racing when they broke the kiss. “Should we just pause the movie?” he suggested, sliding his hand up Hawk’s arm to wrap over his shoulder invitingly.

“Whatever,” mumbled Hawk before kissing him again, cupping Miguel’s jaw with his hands, drawing him closer.

Miguel barely had a moment to hit pause on the remote. He let out a grunt when Hawk pushed him down on the couch and rolled on top of him. When their lips parted again, and he felt Hawk giving attention to his neck instead, he said, “Try not to leave a hickey this time.”


End file.
